


My immortal

by MoiraShipper



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Mild Smut, Norribeth, Second Chances, post-AWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: After Will leaves her to command the flying Dutchman, Elizabeth ends up finding someone she once thought she had lost.





	My immortal

_But you still have all of me_

_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all aling_

**My immortal-Evanescence**

The day was rainy but Elizabeth didn't bother to walk under it and then sat on the rocks, hugging her knees and looking at the horizon. Two years had passed since Will had taken over the Flying Dutchman, and her life had changed greatly, making her rethink her choices and losses.

"I'm sorry, Will, part of me will always love you, but I don't know if I can continue like this." She murmured, staring at the sea, her eyes shining.

Her love story with Will had been beautiful, but now she had Henry, their son, who needed stability and it was very difficult to be a single mother, just as she missed having someone by her side with her.

And for some reason, she thought of James. No matter how her choices would lead her to Will, part of her had feelings for James Norrington, he had always been there for her, loving her in silence even when she'd she ran to Will, and those feelings had intensified the night they had kissed and he sacrificed himself for her. That she loved him too, even though she'd loved Will and married him after the Admiral's death.

"I should have done something, dragged you with me..."

With his death, the doubts seemed to have ended and again, she and Will had been together, but Elizabeth still felt those feelings for James and wished she had told him before the end.

She shook her head slightly, feeling her wet hair fall on her face and then she stood up, hugging herself to warm up and making her way back to her cottage.

The wind was blowing hard, making her white dress fly, and she hugged herself harder when then she saw a figure sheltering under the roof of the cottage. His brown hair was tid back, leaving some loose strands flying across his bearded face, and although it showed weariness, his face lit up in surprise and then in happiness as he saw the woman approaching and then stopping in front of him.

"Elizabeth..."

"J-James?"

She uncrossed one arm, bringing her hand to her mouth and covering it in shock, feeling her heart stop as she saw the former admiral there, well and alive, for whom she had just wished to have told about her feelings and saved and she wondered if it wasn't her mind toying with her.

He then removed the coat he wore, and walked over to her, seeing the shock in her brown eyes and he wrapped her in his coat, shielding her from the cold of her wet clothes as his heart started beating faster, seeing the woman he had loved for years there, and even soaked, she still looked beautiful, with her golden hair and delicate face, which showed the shock.

James lifted his hand slowly, touching her pale, wet face like he'd been wanting to do for two years and was touched, feeling the softness of her skin and watching her close her eyes with his touch, with a small smile.

James's touch was so gentle and loving and she felt warm with his coat and his scent warped around her, and he murmured:

"I finally found you..."

"But you died that night, in the flying Dutchman..." She kept her eyes closed, feeling his touch, and knowing that it was real. "How, how?"

"I don't know how. I woke up in the ship, with Mr. Turner and his father taking care of me." The mention of Will's name made her open her eyes in surprise, and he moistened his lips, remembering the previous year. "He helped me and when I was strong enough he explained about what had happened to him, said that he loved you, but didn't want you to be alone, stopping living your life to wait for him, and then he gave me the location to this cottage, and here I am."

"James..." She began to cry, covering her eyes with her hands, trying to dry her face from the tears and the drops of water from her hair.

Will had let her go, they would always love each other, but both wanted to move on, him with his life in the sea and her with their son and was having a second chance with James and that was what she wanted, to have the opportunity to love him.

"I thought so much of you, I missed you so much and I regretted not telling you what I should..."

And through the words and the tears, James looked at her in surprise, feeling his heart racing with every word said. Even when Will had told him that he would be moving on and wanted her to do the same, James had never imagined she would accept his feelings, and then Elizabeth threw herself into his arms, hugging him tight and trembling.

"My love..." James murmured, and then his arms circled her, feeling her hands clutching the front of his shirt and he buried his face on her hair, feeling her scent and thanking Heaven and Will, for keeping him alive and be able to hear those words from Elizabeth. He was the happiest man in the world.

"I love you James... And I just realized my feelings the last night we saw each other... And I thought I had lost you too." She murmured against his chest, as she felt him tighten her more, comforting her.

"You didn't lose me, I'm here Elizabeth, I love you with all my heart." He said, sincere, and then, she lifted her face, staring at him with her big brown eyes and decided to tell him her biggest secret.

"James... I want to tell you this, first of all, Will and I have a son, Henry." But there was no disappointment in James's eyes, only surprise and then a small smile and Elizabeth relaxed, because her son was a big part of her life and she loved him so much.

"And I promise to be here for him too, I know that I'm not his father and I don't intend to take 's place, but he is part of the woman I love and part of a man I learned to admire and I want to take care of both of you."

"Ah, James..." She shook her head with a beautiful smile, staring at the man in front of her and then she lifted a hand, touching his face and stroking it with her fingertips, tracing his lines, grateful for having the chance to do this.

James shivered at her touch and laid a kiss on the tips of her fingers, which then fell and held the front of his shirt again, feeling his heartbeats. James lowered his head down and Elizabeth closed her eyes, her heart racing, feeling his warm breath on her face and their lips met.

Different from their first kiss, urgent, it was gentler, laden with love, and then James slipped a hand to her waist, leaving no space between them as he parted her lips, feeling her taste and Elizabeth sighed, her tongue meeting his

Their bodies seemed to be on fire, and Elizabeth began to unbutton his shirt as James's hand tightened around her waist, lowering to her thigh over her dress, but he broke off the kiss, catching his breathe, and he asked in a hoarse voice, full of desire:

"Elizabeth, are you sure about this? We can wait..." He wanted to be with her, to feel her, but for her, he would wait, he would do whatever she wanted.

"You want to wait?" She asked with a smirk, her face flushed and then, she murmured against his lips: "I want you James, and we've waited too long."

And James then lifted her around the waist, making Elizabeth wrap her arms around his neck as he led them inside, trying to be quiet so they wouldn't wake Henry.

They entered the first door of the cottage, which was Elizabeth's room, and she pressed her lips to his and James pressed her against the wall, corresponding to the kiss as one of his hands on her thigh caressed her, finding the hem of her dress and entering inside, massaging her skin, making Elizabeth's head fall against the wall in pleasure.

Her fingers, blindly started ripping open the buttons of his shirt and then, stroking his chest, curling her fingers through his hair there, making James moan on het lips, while she teased his skin.

With her legs around his waist, holding her, James slowly raised his other hand, reaching her covered breast, just feeling it, before starting to massage it, causing Elizabeth to move beneath him, toward his touch, before he opened the buttons on the front of the dress, letting the sleeve slide down one shoulder, exposing her skin and he cut off the kiss, running his lips over the skin there.

James then lowered her from his lap and smiled, hugging her from behind and placing kisses on her neck, before his hands began to undo the laces of her dress and Elizabeth gasped, one hand leaning against his thigh and squeezing it, until her dress fell to the floor, revealing her to him as she turned.

James had never seen a woman as beautiful as Elizabeth, who was flushed at his gaze, but her eyes dark with desire and he lifted a hand, caressing her shoulder and lowering to her arm and then touching her breasts with a firm but gentle touch as he looked at her, seeing her shiver with his touch.

Slowly she took her hands to his pants, helping him to get rid of it, keeping her eyes on his face, before she bent down, placing a kiss on his chest over his heart as her hands explored his chest, making him moan her name, before he lifted her face and kissed her.

When James laid her down on the bed underneath him, he stroked her flushed face, seeing her body turning pink too, her golden hair scattered beneath the pillow, and he knew the moment was real and murmured:

"I love you Elizabeth."

"I love you too James..."

And he started kissing her neck and then breasts, keeping one hand against the mattress as he lowered the other down her thigh and between her legs, caressing her slowly, feeling that she was ready and massaging her center.

Elizabeth gasped, her hands gripping his back and scratching him lightly, feeling her body tremble at his touch and tipped her head back, daring and guiding one of her hands between them and then, slowly, she touched his member, feeling James's desire for her and he felt like he would explode, feeling her hand hold him.

"Ready?" He murmured, removing his hand and then, finding hers and linking them beside her head, and Elizabeth nodded confidently.

"I am..."

And then, slowly, James settled over her, kissing her the moment they became one and James felt that moment was perfect, he felt complete with her just like Elizabeth was feeling too, like their bodies were one and she could feel all his love for her in every movement.

A short time later, the two of them relaxed on the bed, and Elizabeth laid her head over James's chest, feeling loved and happy, while he kept one arm around her waist, stroking her lightly, feeling the happier man in the world and they both smiled, knowing they would be together now, beginning their love story.


End file.
